Many components, such as fluid couplings and engines, require a water cleansing operation in production. The water cleansing is quite often performed by a plurality of positioned jets, which direct the cleaning fluid into the desired compartments of the component to be cleaned. For example, with fluid couplings, the water jet is aimed to displace foreign material lodged between the adjacent vanes of the fluid coupling components.
If the cleaning fluid jets are not properly aligned, the likelihood of foreign matter remaining within the component increases. The addition of foreign matter to the component during production and not cleaned will result in a unit that does not pass final test and therefore must be disassembled and cleaned before the component can be installed within the overall assembled apparatus.